Modern Rose
by Dhdoctor61
Summary: This picks up where Bioshock RWBY and Ancient Rose left off. More RWBY than Bioshock but references are still there for those who notice them. Also bits of other things here and there but no need to worry about them. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Glenda was wondering through the museum with Ozpin. She was mostly there to just waist time as she waited for Ruby and Weiss to arrive. Her family had been waiting for their return for over a thousand years, but when she had heard that Summer Rose was wounded in a way that she couldn't have children she had feared that they wouldn't return in her lifetime.

So you could imagine her confusion when Weiss had been born but not Ruby. Then a Quantear had told her that he found Ruby in a city that had been built at the bottom of the ocean. After much discussion amongst the elder witches, it had been decided that they needed to find a way to get Ruby to Vale.

Then the Quantear had come up with a brilliant idea. He had known that the protector he had assigned Weiss would take her on mostly safe missions. So he gave him a job where they would come across Ruby, and after a lot of work made everything fall perfectly into place.

As Glenda wandered she passed what everyone assumed to be a statue of five cupids standing in a circle holding hands. If they knew the truth of it they would be amazed. The five cupids had frozen themselves in time as they waited for the princess and her bride to return. 'Not long now. If she reacts to the scythe then we will know for sure.' Glenda thought as she looked to the entrance and saw the two girls in question enter.

It was always odd to look at them and to try to imagine them as anything more than normal teenagers. It was harder still to imagine them as anything other than happy ad carefree. After a half hour Glenda's breath caught in her throat. They were passing the scythe. Now was the moment of truth. Weiss passed it without incident, but Ruby…

'Ruby' Weiss called out to her when she just stared at the scythe.

'Ruby lets go.' Glenda started to move towards them.

'Ruby don't touch that.' A knowing smile erupted across Glenda's face.

"Ruby put that down.' Ruby stood there, having the vision of the past. Then she collapsed.

"Ruby! Professor Ozpin." Weiss called out.

Ruby awoke with a start. For a moment she was unfamiliar with her surroundings, "Ahnok?" Ruby yelled before her hand flew to her mouth. 'What was that? I meant to say hello but that came out.' Ruby thought before trying again, "los naangein til?" 'What is this? It isn't English?' she thought again before she heard the sound of footsteps outside the door.

Weiss was the first through the door, "Ruby? Oh thank god you're ok!" she said giving Ruby a big hug, and was then joined by Yang.

"What happened? Weiss said that you collapsed after picking up some old scythe."

"Zu'u dreh ni mindok." Ruby said, getting odd looks from everyone in the room.

"She said that she doesn't know." Everyone turned to see Professor Goodwitch standing in the doorway.

"You understood that?" Yang asked, sitting on the hospital bed next to Ruby.

"It's an ancient dialect used by certain species of dragon, and a species known as the cupids. It hasn't been heard spoken aloud so fluently in over a thousand years." Glenda said, moving next to the bed.

"Well how did Ruby learn it?" Weiss asked, looking to Ruby who for some reason was blocking her from seeing her thoughts.

"Well that's a… difficult question. It would probably be easier to show you. I will contact your families and ask them to send you the family 'Antique weapon chest' they will know what it means. Go to Ozpins office when you have all three chests." And with that Glenda left.

Two weeks passed, and in that time Ruby stopped talking in the odd language, but Weiss was unable to connect to her. When the three packages arrived they went to Ozpins office and waited for Glenda. When they got to the office they were surprised to see the scythe lying on Ozpins desk. Along with four rings.

Martin was sitting in a corner watching them intently, his hat making his expression unreadable.

When Glenda arrived she was followed surprisingly by Weiss's sister, Winter. She was carrying a couple of books that looked almost as ancient as the three boxes. When they all sat down Glenda opened a window then handed the rings to the four of them.

"You'll notice that the locks on those chests have no key hole. Just an indentation. Use these rings to open them." They did as they were told and were surprised to find weapons similar to their own in them. But as soon as they touched them…

Weiss watched as the dragon killed Ruby and Yang. When it did she felt a very strong surge of energy flow through her.

She drew Myrtenaster and rushed forward, stabbing the dragon in the throat.

Penny launched a wave of swords at it and in its weakened state it was unable to dodge them as they ripped its back to shreds.

But it was Weiss that brought it down. She slashed at its chest till there was a wide enough gap for her to crawl into. She made her way to its heart and plunged her sword deep into it. Then she used the red dust crystal to start building power.

Penny reached in, grabbed her leg, and pulled Weiss out. They ran twenty passes before…

*Boom*

The explosion blew them off their feet. When they looked back the dragon was scattered all around them in pieces. Her blade was a few feet away, embedded in the ground next to Crescent Rose. Weiss got up and gathered the two weapons.

She looked to Penny and saw her holding Ember Celica, her face covered in sorrow for her fallen friends.

The funeral for Yang, Nora, Ren, and the scouting force was one of the grandest of all time. People from all over the kingdom came to pay their respects for the ones who fought to slay the great beast. But Ruby's funeral was held on a separate night. She was given the funeral of a king.

Weiss watched from the highest tower in the castle as a ship was launched out to sea. She propped Crescent Rose on the railing of the tower and launched a flaming bolt that ignited the boat. She stood there, watching the boat burn all night.

The next morning Elda came to her, followed by the counsel of elder witches and the cupids, "If you want, we can cast a spell that will sometime in the future allow the two of you to be reborn so that you may live together in a time of peace." Elda said.

Weiss looked at them, "Do it. But you must also bring back Blake and Yang, and all of team JNPR." Weiss said, to which they all agreed.

As the vision faded Weiss looked to Ruby and was finally able to connect to her, 'Can you hear me?' she sent.

'Yes,' Ruby responded, hugging Weiss tightly.

"Well now that we finally have that out of the way…" Weiss's sister began, causing Weiss to jump, "When Professor Goodwhich contacted me and told me to bring that old chest I must say that I was confused. I was further confused when she asked me to come here personally and to bring these records." She said, motioning to the books on the table, "Now, Ms. Goodwitch, would you kindly explain what just happened."

"Gladly." She said, thumbing her way through the book, finally coming to the page she wanted, "A thousand years ago, there was a princess by the name of Weiss Schnee. It was during the time when the Schnee family ruled Vale. One day her mother fell ill, and nobody knew how to save her. One day Weiss heard of a healer who lived in the woods, but couldn't find any brave enough to go and find her. So she went herself. On the third day of her search she was attacked by a forest guardian who wielded this scythe," she said motioning to the scythe, "The person wielded it was the healer's granddaughter, Ruby Rose."

Everyone stared at her, none more so than Weiss's sister, "Elda, the healer, would heal the queen, and Ruby would eventually marry Weiss. But a dragon was found living in the volcano near the capital, and when it awoke, many died in the fights against it. Ruby and her half-sister Yang were two of the casualties. Along with the team JNPR of that time." She continued, noticing Weiss scoot closer to Ruby and take her hand, while Yang pulled her little sister towards her, wrapping her arm around her waist. "The coven I am a member of existed back then and offered to cast a spell that would allow Weiss and her love, Ruby, to be born again in the future, but she asked that Yang, Blake, and Team JNPR be born again as well."

"They agreed to do this. Now when the Summer Rose of this time became unable to have children we were all concerned that the spell may have dispelled after all this time. Needless to say we were all confused when Weiss, Blake, and Yang were born to a world that would have no Ruby. However, unbeknownst to us, Ruby had been born. Only in the underwater city of Rapture. We didn't know this because Andrew Ryan never allowed any of us to venture there. So when we asked a Quantear to find Ruby he told us that she was in Rapture. He also came up with an idea that would cause her and Weiss to meet. He sent Martin there knowing he would take Weiss then hired someone to throw a flash grenade and cause Martin to grab Ruby." She pauses, taking in the different stares from everyone in the room.

"I asked Winter to come here so that she may hear all this and thus know the truth, which is that Weiss getting stuck in Rapture wasn't all Martins fault."

Ruby laughed, but Weiss didn't. She stood and headed to the door, "I need a moment. Ruby, could you walk with me please?"


	2. Chapter 2

They walked to the roof. Ruby waited for Weiss to speak first. She could feel the emotions coming from the other girl. When they reached the roof Weiss stared out at the city, "I just watched you die." She said a tear sliding down her cheek.

Ruby walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, "That was another life,"

"No Ruby!" Weiss exploded, scaring Ruby, "That may have been another life but it was still you. You just stood there and didn't even try to run. Even when I called out to you…" Weiss yelled before falling to her knees crying.

Ruby knelt in front of her, "Then let me make this new promise," she said taking Weiss's hand in hers, "I shall never run off to fight any creature without you by my side to pull me away from danger." She said pulling Weiss into a hug.

They stayed there, in each other's arms before they heard a voice, "I must say, it's interesting how close the two of you became even without my help." The voice said, and even though they heard it in English, they knew it was said in Dovah.

They looked up and saw the cupid, sitting on the edge of the roof, looking at them, "I had linked the two of you before, but this link that you have now seems almost stronger. Then again it was supposed to link a little girl to her guardian, so for the two of you it had to change itself." It starred off into the distance for a while before saying, "I'm glad to see the two of you again, and Weiss… Ruby was in a very weak state. She barely had enough energy to stand, let alone run." It said before sliding of the railing and walking over to them.

"There are many things that are going to happen in the future between the two of you. But don't worry, you'll work through them. Also Weiss," he turned to her, "keep an eye on your sister. It'd be a good idea to get her enrolled in Signal Academy to get her away from your parents so that they don't take their anger towards you out on her."

Weiss nodded and they both watched as he flew off.

Winter stayed at Beacon for a week. When Weiss's parents called demanding to know where she was Weiss told them she was at Beacon to attend the big dance. They of course argued with her about it, especially after Weiss told them of the plan to send her to Signal. They were going to argue more but Weiss decided to try logic on them. Mainly saying how bad it would look if she was seen covered in bruises because of them taking their anger out on her. That shut them up pretty quickly.

Weiss often found herself wondering how different her past life had been. Parents that actually lover her and her sister, and didn't see them as pawns for their own gain.

The night of the dance Weiss had to suppress a laugh at the sight of Yang and Blake who seemed to look exactly like their past selves on the night of the eclipse ball. She did laugh however at the outfits she had ordered for herself and Ruby, being that they too were like the ones from so long ago.

As she entered the ball room of Beacon she was asked to dance by Neptune, to which she declined. When Ruby entered Weiss said something to the person in charge of the music and handed him twenty Lien. She walked over to Ruby took her hand and led her to the dance floor. When the music started Ruby had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at Weiss's choice of song for their first dance,

"Arwen's Vigil?"

"It's our song. I had Martin go back in time and get a recording of it for tonight." She leaned in close, "Do you even see the irony of tonight?" Weiss asked.

"No. Why? What is tonight?"

Weiss pouted, "Tonight happens to be the night of the Eclipse. The Night where you proposed to me in our past life."

Ruby blushed, "Sorry. I've never paid much attention to the eclipse before." She looked at Weiss, "But now I will." She said. Neither girl noticed that the song had changed, they just happily danced to the slow pace of the new song.

A short distance away Blake was 'hiding' behind Yang, "What's wrong Blake?"

"This scene reminds me of the last dance we had during an eclipse, and I don't feel like getting shot by a cork."

Yang smiled and pulled her to her side, "Relax. I doubt that the DJ even has the song that was… Seriously?" Yang said as the song in question began to play, "Ok, here's what we're going to do. If it looks like they're about to kiss, we dive under the table."

And true enough Ruby and Weiss shared a kiss and just as before flames flared and bottle caps and the corks from bottles of non-alcoholic champagne started to fly around the room. And even though they were under a table Blake and Yang smiled at how the night was almost a replay of the one from so long ago.

The next day Weiss went up to Ozpin's office, "Ah Weiss. To what do I owe the pleasure of your coming to my office?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I was hoping that you could pull some strings and get my sister into Signal." Weiss said.

"Hm. It's half-way into the semester but I think I could get her in."

Weiss smiled, "Thanks. And don't worry, her grades will be nothing but the best once she gets squared away."

"I should hope so."

A week later Weiss was walking Winter into Signal. They talked with a few of her teachers, Weiss enjoying her conversation with Qrow. As the day began to come to a close Weiss said goodbye to her little sister outside of the dorm room she would be sharing with another student.

When Winter entered she saw the girl she would be sharing the dorm with. She had long black hair that went all the way down her back, and was skinny but looked like she could out run anything. As she turned around and spotted Winter she smiled and extended her hand, "You must be Winter my new roommate."

Winter shook her hand and smiled, "That's right. It's nice to meet you…" she tailed off, having never learned the girls name.

"Elenor. Elenor Lamb."


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby awoke to sunlight streaming in through the window. For the last several days the weather had been anything but good. Summer had been leaving with one final heat wave with a very high humidity, which had led to severe thunder storms. But today the sun was shining, the temperature seemed to be around seventy eight degrees, the humidity was forecast to be low, and she could feel Weiss peacefully sleeping next to her.

An image of her and Weiss sharing the small bed in the forest house in their previous lives flashed in Ruby's head and she found herself smiling. She carefully slid out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She removed her clothes and was about to step into the shower when Weiss walked in.

They stared at each other for a minute before Weiss closed the door behind her and began taking off her own clothes.

"What're you doing?!" Ruby shouted, grabbing a towel.

"What? It's not like we don't have memories of each other naked, and during… certain activities." Weiss said.

"Well, I guess that's true." Ruby said, letting the towel drop.

Weiss walked over to her and put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "If you want me to leave so you could have some privacy…"

"NO!... Sorry, no" Ruby said, her face going red, "It's just… I guess I'll just need to get used to the fact that we've been intimate at one point. But for now," She said, grabbing something from the closet, "Let's take it slow." She said, handing Weiss a two piece bikini.

"Ok."

After taking a shower together they got dressed and headed to the cafeteria in search of food. Ruby was about to grab her usual plate of cookies but Weiss stopped her and pulled her towards the salad bar, "First have a salad, then you can have cookies," Weiss said, ignoring Ruby's pout.

As they sat down with their salads a woman entered the cafeteria. She was about 5' 10" with short brown hair, and she was wearing two inch heels, black stockings, a blue skirt that went to her knees, and a white button up shirt with long sleeves.

She grabbed a salad as well and was going to go sit at the teachers table but Ruby waved at her, "Ms. Dewitt. Wanna sit with us?" she called out.

"Ruby, who's she?" Weiss asked as the woman approached.

"Elizabeth Dewitt, she's the Herb ology teacher." Ruby said as Elizabeth sat down.

"How're you two doing today?" She asked digging into her salad.

"Not bad. How's your class going?" Weiss asked.

"Better than you would think. Then again when you're out in the wild you would want to know what's edible and what isn't."

"Or what herbs will numb the pain of a wound." Ruby said finishing her salad.

"Or counteract the effects of Nirnroot." Weiss said, remembering the reason her past self had gone in search of Elda.

"All true," Elizabeth said, "What team are you apart of?"

"Team RWBY!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Isn't that the team that took down a Nevermore during their initiation?"

"Technically one of our songbirds did." Weiss said.

Elizabeth dropped her fork, "I'm sorry, one of your what?"

Weiss whistled a short tune and then a songbird appeared in the cafeteria.

Elizabeth gaped at it, "How the hell did you get that? I always thought there was only one."

Weiss and Ruby looked at her, "You've seen one before?" Ruby asked.

"In Columbia. One had been made to be my protector. Though it also was supposed to keep me trapped in the tower I was in."

"Hm, well they do a good job at tearing apart nevermores," Ruby said, "Can I go get some cookies now?"

"Yes but only four, you need to stay fit." Weiss said.

"So how many do you have, and where did you get them?"

"My friend and guardian Martin Bible gave them to us, and we both have five. He wanted to make sure we were well protected." Weiss said.

"Well I can guarantee that. The one that I had, ripped the tower I was in apart to keep me from leaving, and it did it with little to no effort."

"What happened to it?" Ruby asked, returning with her four cookies.

"It drowned at the bottom of the ocean."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss said, snatching one of Ruby's cookies.

"Hey get your own."

"Don't be, in the end he ended up seeming more of a bully than a friend."

"Well, we had better get to class. So talk to you later." Weiss said, sending the songbird back to the pocket dimension.

Meanwhile, Winter was having some trouble adjusting to life without servants. Even though she had spent at least two weeks at Beacon she had been treated as a VIP. Whereas here at signal she was just another student.

And she thought that Elenor was a basket case. Winter would walk into their dorm room and find her talking to someone that wasn't there. She would say that she was talking to her father, but Winter would never see any form of Blue tooth device in her ear.

Today Winter was walking back to the room and she could hear that Elenor was talking to nobody again. She decided to listen to her talk for a while.

"You know, I don't think that about her at all. No I don't think she's rude. Well considering some of the people we've met she could've turned out a lot worse. Well for starts she could be snootier. I know she is but she could be worse is all I'm saying. What's that supposed to mean? Eww no! No I am not. Uh, because I do. I just know ok!"

By then Winter had had enough so she burst into the room and looked all around it, "Where are they?" she demanded after a few minutes.

"Where's who?"

"The person you were talking to?"

Elenor looked at her blanked faced before she started to giggle, "Oh! Is that why you've been acting strange?"

"I'm acting strange? You're the one talking to people who aren't there!"

"Well, actually, he is. It's just that I'm the only one who can see him."

"What?"

"Ever heard of a place called Rapture?"

"Yeah."

Elenor looked at her, shocked, "You have?"

"Yeah. Big underwater city, full of greed and corruption. Also a place where orphaned little girls get infused with creatures known as Adam slugs and become what is known as a little sister. Yes. My sister was accidently left there and was one for about two months."

"Damn." Elenor said.

For the next hour Elenor told winter her story and by the end of it Winter was looking impressed, "So, your big daddy's mind is in your head?"

"Yup."

"Hm, interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

Life continued as normal at Beacon, and as expected, Ruby and Weiss came out about being together. To just about everyone it was no surprise, though they did get made fun of by a few people. Although, when they were reminded about what happened to Cardin any and all mean comments or hateful acts stopped. Especially when one of Cardin's teammates was attacked by a big sister.

"So let me get this straight," Weiss said as they all continue to pack their bags, "Our assignment is to go to some tiny little town at the edge of the Emerald Forest to help with a Grimm problem?"

"Yep. Way to sum it up Weiss," Yang said.

"Hm. Hey Blake what did your research on this town come up with?" Ruby asked, having noticed that Blake hadn't stopped smiling since she got back from the library.

"Only that this is the SAME village that past Ruby and I got started for the Faunus!"

Everyone turned and looked at her, "Really?" Weiss asked, her own smile starting to form.

"Yup, and that it's still nothing but Faunus. Also when I 'took a tour of the town' on the internet, our pictures are hanging in the town hall," she pulled a few outfits from the closet, "Put these on. I wanna see how they react to us walking into town looking just like we did back then." Blake said, getting a groan from everyone.

"Yang, I blame you for corrupting pour Blake's sense of humor." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hey, I think it would be fun." Ruby said.

*Sigh*

The Mayor was sat at his desk going over reports of the recent Grimm activity. For the most part they left his people alone but with rumors going around that Team RWBY had returned, tourists had come wanting to see the paintings of the group that had slain the dragon. He eventually had to ban people from coming because the Grimm were getting dangerously close, so he had hired a man to create a website so people could look up the pictures online. It had done the trick of getting the tourists to go away, but the Grimm were still pretty close so he had asked Beacon academy for some help.

As he put the report down his assistant came in looking like he had seen a ghost, "Sir, the team from Beacon is here."

The mayor looked at the man, "Uh Erik, are you alright?"

Erik stepped aside, and Team RWBY walked in looking like they had just stepped out of the paintings of them.

"I have no idea what's wrong with him, he's been acting strange since we landed." Weiss said, trying desperately to hide her smile.

The mayor himself looked like he was going to faint at the sight of the founders of his village standing in front of him.

"Uhm, Hello?" Ruby said, fighting of a wave of giggles, "Were here to deal with your Grimm problems."

"What? Oh, yes right, it's just, when I heard your names I thought of the ones that founded this village over a thousand years ago, and here you are and you look exactly like them. Clothes and all."

"Blame Blake for that one," Weiss said with an eye role, "Her sense of humor has been corrupted by Yang's influence."

"Ah, I see. Well I'm sure you want to hear the details of the situation, but first, I'm sure everyone would love to meet you."

The mayor hadn't been kidding about the people wanting to meet them. That night the people of the village threw a giant party in team RWBY's honor. At one point Yang commented on how it felt like the party for Ruby's becoming Weiss's body guard, both of whom agreed.

All through the night they kept getting glances from everyone in the village, some children even came forward and asked if they had actually came out of the paintings to help with the Grimm problem. Comments like this made Weiss laugh, but she would tell them no, that they were in fact the reincarnations of the people in the pictures.

All in all, it was an enjoyable night, and the four women enjoyed themselves immensely.

The next morning Weiss was slow to awaken. She had drank quite a bit of wine the night before and this morning she felt like her head was going to explode, "Uhg. Whose idea was it to drink all that wine?" she asked.

"Ugh, Weiss… not so loud. And it was your idea." Ruby said, wrapping her arm around Weiss's waist and pulled her back down onto the bed.

"Well whosever idea it was… we're going to have to fight through the pain if we're going to investigate those Grimm reports." Blake said, sliding out of bed and slowly making her way to her bag. However, as she walked through the room they were in she bumped into a large hairy object, "What the hell?" she asked.

Weiss reached for the lamp next to her and Ruby's bed and when she turned it on…

There was a Beowolf sitting in the middle of the room.

Nobody moved, nobody breathed, nobody blinked. They either stood or sat there looking at the Beowolf. After about ten minutes of this Blake noticed that it had an envelope in its hand. When it saw her staring at the envelope it handed it to her.

Dear Team RWBY,

Don't be alarmed by my messenger. As you should remember we Cupids have the power to turn the creatures of Grimm friendly. So we have decided to do this for the village you started up so long ago. This one's name is Slasher, their name not ours, and he will run messages between us and you. If you have any questions about this arrangement just send us a message. Also inform the mayor that the problem has fixed itself.

Your friends,

The Cupids

Everyone just stared in open mouthed disbelief at the Beowolf just standing in the middle of the room. After a few minutes it laid down on the floor and fell asleep.

"So let me get this straight, an ancient race of creatures known as Cupids are turning the creatures of Grimm near our village friendly?" The mayor asked when team RWBY reported why a Beowolf was in their room when a maid came to check on them.

"Yup, that about sums it up." Ruby said.

"Huh, well… thank you for coming here. Hopefully next time you'll be able to spend more time here, and for reasons other than protecting us." The Mayor said.

"I must admit, while we were there, I actually felt like the princess." Weiss said as she plopped onto her and Ruby's bed.

"Yeah, it was… interesting. Feeling like we had stepped into the shoes of our past selves." Blake added.

"Well gals, we have the next week off, so what do ya wanna do till the next day of class?" Ruby shouted.

"Wanna see what that one big daddy seemed so distracted about?" Yang asked, referring to one of the big daddies that Ruby had summoned during the party to entertain some of the kids.

"Sure, could be illuminating." Weiss said. She closed her eyes and after a second the big daddy in question was standing in the center of the room looking over an over-view map of some kind of small town. There were several dots on the map, each a different color, as well as one slightly above the map with a piece of string going from it to two of the dots.

"Whach'ya looking at," Yang asked looking oved the map.

It took a round piece of orange plastic about two inches in diameter with a slit from one side to the center and moved it down the string. '1.023 seconds' it wrote on a note pad. It took a smaller blue piece of plastic and made the same motion with it in front of the other one. 'Has to be .006 seconds in front of the fire. Maybe we could use shields to keep burns from the heat to a minimal.'

Ruby looked at the map and something clicked in her head, "Is this a recreation of the dragon's final attack?"

The big daddy gave her a thumbs up.

"Wait, if that's what this is, what're you trying to do?" Blake asked.

It turned to her and with its pointer finger traced a smile across its helmet.


	5. Chapter 5

"So let me get this straight," Yang said, "You're trying to figure out a way to change history and save the past me and ruby?"

The big daddy 'nodded'.

"How? The memories we saw in the visions-"

The dig daddy held up a hand and tried to say something in its weird moaning that sounded like, "whoa whoa whoa," then wrote, 'You saw everything up to a certain point, what happened after nobody has said, so with the right… bouts of amnesia and a few records and other bits of information stripped from history we could make it so the two lived but after a hundred years everyone else will think they died in the fight.'

Weiss thought for a second then said, "Hold on, I'm going to see if Martin can come and possibly tell us if this would even work."

About twenty minutes later Martin entered the dorm, "What's up?"

'Moaned explanation.'

"Whoa slow down there buddy, take a breath and explain calmly."

"You understood him?" Blake asked.

"Kind of, I have a translation device installed on my ACG that helps."

"Well this big daddy thinks we could save past Yang and Ruby if we do things right," Weiss said.

Martin thought about it for a while before saying, "I would need to get authorization from my superiors, and have a team go over all the different things that would need to be done, including wiping a lot of memories, but I think it could be done. However it's going to take a while to get everything in place."

"How long would you say?" Ruby asked.

"A year, maybe two. We'll need a lot of men and equipment for this job, till then why don't you four spend your little vacation someplace fun, or would you prefer romantic?"

Everyone looked at each other then said in unison, "Romantic."

Ruby bit into a croissant, "You know Martin, when you said you'd take us someplace romantic… I was thinking more along the lines of Paris or someplace like that. But I must say… this floating city isn't that bad."

Martin looked over at her, "At least the amount of racism has cut down considerably, and I like how the French have mostly taken it over and turned it into new Paris."

"Same here," a voice behind them said.

They turned and saw professor Dewitt approaching with a man walking a short distance behind her holding the hand of a girl that looked about ten years old, "Professor Dewitt?" Ruby said baffled at how one of her teachers could be there, "What're you doing here?"

"And how'd you even get here?" Weiss asked.

"And who're they?" Yang asked.

"I'm here for a vacation just like you, this is my father Booker and my adopted sister Sally, I got here using a tear, and call me Elizabeth while we are here." Elizabeth said.

"Think of tears like portals and leave it at that if you don't want a headache." Booker said.

"Huh," Ruby said, "Well join us, we were just having some lunch."

"Thank you madam." Sally said, sitting at the table and respectfully folding her hands in her lap.

"Wow you're well-mannered for a girl your age," Blake said.

"She's had a hard childhood, I saved her from being what's known as a little sister in…"

"The underwater city of Rapture." Ruby and Weiss said in unison.

"You know of it?" Booker asked, biting into a scone.

"They also know what I went through," Sally said.

Booker looked at her, "How could they possibly know that?"

"Because we were little sisters once too." Ruby said.

"Ruby was born in Rapture and I was stuck there for a few months" Weiss said.

"Yes, I actually remember you Weiss from your white hair. How did you end up as a little sister?" Sally asked

"That was my fault," Martin said, "I let her join me on a mission to search a store for any evidence of Atlas or Fontane and someone threw a flash grenade as we were passing a group of little sisters and I accidently grabbed Ruby here," he said playfully ruffling Ruby's hair.

"Well it all worked out in the end," Weiss said, placing her hand on Ruby's leg. Ruby then put her hand on top of Weiss's who turned hers over as to intertwine their fingers.

"Apparently seeing as the two of you are together," Elizabeth said, taking a sip of tea, "Also I heard a rumor that you two are reincarnations of a princess and her wife, is that true?"

"Yes but all four of us are reincarnations, as well as team JNPR," Blake said, placing the book she was reading on her and Yang's table to take a sip of her own tea.

"Huh," Booker said, "This kind of reminds me of the whole Comstock thing."

"That had to do with alternate realities, this has to do with time." Elizabeth said.

"Oh."

"Don't feel bad, we're still trying to understand it all ourselves," Yang said.

"I must say that the five of you are quite the oddity," a woman's voice said.

Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose, "Are the two of you ever going to stop following us?" she asked as the table next to them became occupied by a man and a woman, who looked like they must have been siblings.

"Quite possibly not," the man said.

Weiss put her cup of tea down and stood, "Well I'm going to look around and maybe do some shopping," she looked at Ruby, "Wanna come with me?"

"Sure," Ruby said, putting her cup down and followed Weiss.

They spent the next few hours looking around the city. They had entered a few shops but hadn't bought anything.

Martin had given Weiss an ACG, mostly to help him keep an eye on her. She looked through the teleport options for someplace fun that they could visit. As she was scrolling through the destinations an odd name made her pause, Rose House. Weiss pressed an information button and smiled.

Ruby saw the smile but before she could ask about it Weiss hit the teleport button, grabbed her hand, and they teleported into a wooded area.

As they were looking around they saw what looked like the remains of a building, "Hey Weiss, where are we."

"We're at the forest house. The place where we first shared a bed in our past lives."

Ruby looked at the building, it had held up well over the thousand years all things considered. They heard a snap so they unsheathed their weapons and turned… to see Qrow approaching… looking rather surprised to see them.

"What're you two doing here, shouldn't you be up at the castle?" He asked.

Weiss felt the blood drain from her face and she checked the date on the ACG, "Oops."

Ruby looked at her, "What?"

"Right location wrong time," she said.

"Wrong time?" Qrow asked.

"Yes, wrong time," Weiss squinched her eyes shut. Martin had told her to be careful when teleporting and now she had teleported to the wrong time and had been seen by someone of the past.

"I told you to be careful Weiss," Martin said, walking up beside her.

"Sorry," she said.

"Wait… so the spell worked?! And you two are from the future?"

"Yes they are," Martin said, "I'm Martin by the way, Martin Bible. What happened to the house?"

"Earth Quake. The roofs beams were weak and the quake loosened them enough for it to collapse in on itself."

"Hm, give me a couple minutes, I'll have it fixed up in a jiffy." Martin said, activating a nanite repair function on his ACG and began using it to deconstruct the rubble on the molecular level, then repair it using the deconstructed bits.

"Hm, that's handy," Qrow said, looking over at Ruby and Weiss, "You two look odd, different I mean than you do now."

"Long story," Weiss said.

Qrow turned to face her, "What happened to your eye?"

"You can blame my parents for that," Weiss said, a frown creasing her brow.

"Hm, well you can't replicate everything with magic."

"I wish we could have," Weiss said as Martin waved at them, signaling that he was done.

He had actually done a good job rebuilding the main building but most of the interior couldn't be repaired unfortunately.

"Sorry but I couldn't fix the furniture," Martin said.

"It's fine, I can replace it all, I'm just happy that we won't have to rebuild the whole house," Qrow said.

For the next hour or two Martin and Qrow just talked about nothing in particular while sharing a bottle of bourbon while Ruby and Weiss went upstairs to find that one of the beds had survived. So they decided to just crawl into the bed and sleep till Martin said that it was time to leave.

When they awoke it was to faces that they weren't expecting. Past Ruby and Weiss Looking at them like they had both grown second heads, "Well good morning, might I ask what's going on here?" Ancient Ruby asked.

Martin stumbled in holding his head, "My fault, they teleported to this house without noticing that the location was in the past."

"And who might you be?" Ancient Weiss asked.

"Martin Bible, other Weiss's guardian. Bye the way, has the dragon been defeated yet?"

Ancient Weiss's face grew grim, "Yes, and a month after Ruby and Yang's funeral they appeared in an explosion with a weird guy in strange armor. In case you're wondering how she's here right now."

"Did his voice sound like the moaning of a whale, and his helmet have a glowing yellow circle?" Modern Ruby asked.

"Yes… why?"


	6. Chapter 6

It took well over an hour for modern Ruby and Weiss to explain their story during which they were constantly having to explain things for their past selves.

"Interesting story. Does summoning those 'Big Daddies' help with learning your summoning Glyphs?" Past Weiss asked.

"Huh, you know, I never even tried it," Modern Weiss said, "Never really needed to."

"You should give it a try. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to summon the dragon," Ancient Ruby said with a smile.

"I'll give it a try."

"Weiss, Ruby, It's about time we get going!" Martin said from down stairs.

"OK," Weiss and Ruby said.

They turned to their past selves, "Well it was nice meeting you. Hopefully we'll be able to see you again soon," Modern Weiss said.

"Same to you," Ancient Weiss said.

After they teleported back to Columbia they headed to the residential section and entered a row house, finding Yang manning a stove making bacon and eggs while Blake read a book at the table while sipping coffee.

"Wow, don't you two look the picture of a modern married couple," Ruby said as she snapped a few pictures with her scroll.

"Need I remind you Ruby that you and Weiss aren't the only ones who were married in their past lives?" Blake asked sarcastically.

"I'm just saying that the two of you look like a Norman Rockwell picture."

"If we were then Blake would be a man, and there would be several children running around," Yang said with a smile.

"Too early," Blake sad.

"Oh please, we've been technically married what… A thousand years?"

"Doesn't count."

"Fine," Yang huffed as she finished the breakfast and divided it onto plates, "Breakfast is ready."

"So," Blake started, "Were have you two been?"

"We decided to spend a night at the forest house, but we accidently went to the time our former selves were living in."

"Sounds interesting," Yang said.

"It was, especially when we ran into ourselves."

It took a few minutes to explain their little adventure, but after they finished Ruby started to get ready to head back to Beacon, "Ruby, we have about a week free. Why do you want to go back to school already?" Weiss asked.

"I want to talk to Ozpin about if we should excuse ourselves from the tournament," Ruby replied as she pulled up her leggings.

Blake set her book down, "You know, I didn't really think about our role in the tournament, but I see where you're concern is. With your big daddies and just one songbird you would have a very large and unfair advantage."

"Which is why I'm wanting to talk to him. Either he'll disqualify us for having our advantage or he'll just put heavier rules on us."

"I'm hoping for the rules, because I wanna bust some heads," Yang said with a thumbs up.

On their way to Ozpins office they saw Professor Goodwitch standing outside, "Hey professor, is Ozpin busy?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, several students from Atlas arrived today. Troublemakers, each one has some form of record for major rule breaking. Ozpin is giving them each one chance, if they mess up in any way they'll be kicked out of the tournament, and General Ironwood had told them that if they get kicked out of the tournament then he'll kick them out of his school," Glynda said without looking up from her scroll.

The door opened and two young women and a boy about their age walked out. He was an average looking guy with silvery hair and a slight wirring noise coming from his legs as he walked. The oldest girl had beautiful long black hair that looked like silk, a seductive grace as she walked, and a rocking body. The last girl had dark tan skin, mint green hair, and an interesting color of crimson eyes.

They nodded to team RWBY as they passed before the green haired girl looked around then back into the office, "Neo let's go, I want to see the dorms before heading to the ammo store."

"Wait… Neopolitan?" Yang asked, her eyes going wide with an 'Oh Shit!' look.

"Yeah you know her?" The green haired girl asked.

"Oh, hey Yang…" everyone turned to see a new girl standing in the doorway to Ozpins office. She had pink and brown hair with streaks of white in the pink, a pink eye and a brown eye, and her outfit was a mix of pink, white, and brown.

"You know her Yang?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Yang said rubbing the back of her neck, looking nervous and embarrassed at the situation, "She's my ex."

Everyone looked at her dumbfounded, "Since when do you have an ex?" Ruby asked, "And how come I never met her?"

"If you have business with the headmaster I suggest you get on with it," Glynda said.

"Let it go," Ozpin said, stepping up behind the girl, "Let me guess, you're here to ask if your ability to summon such powerful allies will be a problem in the tournament. As long as you keep them out of the arena you'll be fine. Now if you'll excuse Glynda and myself, we have a meeting to attend to," He said, walking over to the elevator.

Once the doors closed everyone turned their attention back to Yang, "Why don't we take this back to the dorm?"

As they headed back to team RWBY's dorm room Blake kept giving Yang a 'I'm not happy this info was kept from me' look.

Once they were in the dorm Neo was the first to speak, "When Yang said I'm her ex… it's giving us both too much credit."

"What do mean?" Ruby asked as she started their water kettle to make some tea.

"We met at a party," Yang said, "We danced together for a little while, got tipsy, ended up at her apartment, and woke up the next morning naked, slightly bruised, and more tired than a night of dancing could achieve."

"When was this?" Cinder, the dark haired girl asked.

"The day before I left vale to live with you," Neo said. She turned to Yang, "I was trying to get over my parents rejecting me for being a lesbian, while celebrating my cousin Cinder here and her mom taking me in."

The boy, mercury as they had found out, had been staring at Yang and the others, "Sorry to get off topic here, but you four look familiar. Have you been on TV or something?"

Cinder looked at them before, "You guys look like the pictures of the people who slew the dragon over a thousand years ago."

"That's it!" Mercury said.

Weiss smiled, "Actually… we are the reincarnations of that team RWBY. But to be fair, I slew the dragon. Ruby and Yang had gotten incinerated as I had arrived, Blake was kept at the castle, half of team JNPR died, Pyrrah's legs were burnt off, and many others had also died."

"Weiss… if I didn't know you like I do, it'd almost sound like you're keeping score or something," Yang said.

"Hey to be fair thanks to our new ancient weapons we all practically lived out the whole thing," Ruby said pouring the water into a teapot.

"New ancient weapons?" Emerald, the green haired girl, asked.

"Ancient weapons our past selves used that we now do," Weiss said.

"Do they even still work properly?" Cinder asked.

"Well Ruby's needed repairs since it was found in a collapsed section of the White Castle but otherwise they all do," Yang said.

They continued to talk for a while and Neo looked nervous to be around Yang again but looked scared of Blake who obviously didn't like her because she was technically the previous woman in Yang's life, even though she did find her fighting style interesting.

After they left and after Blake continued to give Yang the cold shoulder Weiss spoke up, "Oh Blake stop being a drama queen. None of us knew of our past lives till recently, and as you said Yang can't be held accountable for cheating due to her one night stand because you both were dead for a thousand years."

"True, but it would have been nice to know about it," Blake said.

"How would you start that conversation?"

"*sigh* good point… Yang I forgive YOU!" Blake said as Yang pulled her into one of her spine crushing hugs.

"I knew you would Blake, now let's go have a girls night out!" she said to which everyone agreed.


End file.
